


Another bnha chatfic+Zuko

by SkullySaysOVO



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And i hate history, Because I can, First chatfic?, I really just wanted to add the precious boy zuko, Izuku likes to fuck guys with eye scars And fire powers, Just the first work I've published??, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No nasty grape boi, Not exactly my first work period, Probably gonna be everywhere whoops, This is my first time using this format, Why Did I Write This?, Zuko replaces grapist, i like chatfics, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullySaysOVO/pseuds/SkullySaysOVO
Summary: I just got bored one day in history?I might update this regularly.  Maybe every saturday. If you see any mistakes, feel free to comment!





	Another bnha chatfic+Zuko

'Iida Tenya' has added 'Tsuyu Asui', 'Izuku Midoriya', 'Uraraka Ochako', and 15 others to _Class 1A ChatRoom_

Iida Tenya: Good Afternoon Fellow Students Of Class 1A! I Have Created This GroupChat For School Purposes, Like Studying For Tests Or Helping Each Other With Homework! Please, I Beg You, Stay On Task!

Midoriya Izuku: Iida, you do realize that isn't going to happen, right?

Iida Tenya: I Know, Midoriya. Its Just Nice To Dream.

Mina Ashido: Hell yeah! You know what this means, right?

Kaminari Denki: Nicknames!

 _Kaminari Denki_ Has Changed His Name to _Pik-At-Chu_

 _Mina Ashido_ Has Changed Her Name To _Alienz_

 _Kaminari Denki_ Has Changed _Midoriya Izuku's_ Name to Tree

 _Kaminari Denki_ Has Changed _Todoroki Shouto's_ Name to That Sounds Like A Personal Problem

 _Kaminari Denki_ Has Changed _Zuko's_ Name to That's Rough Buddy

 _Kaminari Denki_ Has Changed _Iida Tenya's_ Name to Nyoom Nyoom Man

[EpicNamingMontage]

BombBomb The PomPom: ,,, What the F UCK 

Metapod: C'mon Bakubro! It's not That bad! 

BombBomb The PomPom: SAYS YOU, SHITTY HAIR! YOURS ISNT AFTER A FUCKING PUFFBALL 

Thats Rough Buddy: I mean, idk. It fits pretty well. 

BombBomb The PomPom:You wANNA SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE 

That Sounds Like A Personal Problem: Wow, i can hear the explosions from here. 

Pik-At-Chu: dont worry, ive got this 

_PIK-AT-CHU HAS GONE IDLE_

Phil Swift: go calm your man, Kami 

FloatingOnAFeeling: wow! Kaminari really does have bakugou wrapped around his finger, huh? 

_BOMBBOMB THE POMPOM HAS GONE IDLE_

Alienz: ooh~ looks like they're getting busy. 

Nyoom Nyoom Man: Everyone! It Has Been Three Hours Since The Opening Of This Chat, And Is Now closing Due To Curfew! 

Alienz: Aawwee, nooo! 

Nyoom Nyoom Man Has Closed The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry its so short! It's been awhile since I've done something like this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
